A Fragile Doll
by XxIAmRinXx
Summary: AU. Summary inside; 384 characters won't sum it up. Anyway, this is the first book of what i would like to be the Twilight Dusk series. It's obviously a Naruto fanfiction. This is a bit paranormal, but not like you'd think. Rated M because of violence and language, and maybe future chapters. So, please read! You won't get any cookies, though... they're all mine! :3


Misuteri (Misu) Yuugere lost her mother a month ago. To get her away from the memories, her brother moves them to her favorite place: Japan. Misu ends up attending Konoha High School, a place with hot boys and seas of fangirls. There she makes some friends and a few enemies. But none know of her real feelings, but one boy. He wants to help her but she's like a fragile doll. Will he succeed? Or will the constant drama become too much for both of them?

I once lived a normal, happy life. Key word: Once. I was a regular sixteen-year old girl whose biggest worry was homework. I didn't think my normal life could change so drastically within a span of an hour. It's probably better if you actually understand what I'm ranting about. Let's go back one month before the start of this story, shall we?

[Flashback]

Out of all the things I could be doing on a sunny, Saturday, I had to be spending it at the bank with my mom. Not like I dislike my mom. I love her to death. She's done so much for my brother and I ever since my dad left when I was six. She works two jobs: in the day, she works at the SPCA and at night, she works as a bartender. It pays the bills and puts food on the table. I work as a waitress at the local Mom and Pop diner for luxuries. I'm saving up for a car.

Anyways, like I said, it's not that I dislike my mom. No, I dislike this clerk. He was in his early forties from what I could see. His brown hair was slightly graying and he had hazel eyes that were looking at my mom and I as if we were juicy pieces of meat. Pervert.

I was currently swiping on my Android, reading the latest chapter of Fairy Tail. When I finished, I sighed and pocketed my phone. Looking up, I saw the money finally get handed to my mother. We left and walked outside. My mother and I like to walk to places if they're close, so we started walking back to the house.

That was until my mother gasped and slapped her forehead. "Ah, dammit. Misu, I forgot to get milk. The store's right around the corner. I'll wait here, but could you run in and grab some for me?" She asked.

I looked at her. My mother was beautiful. I had her honey blonde hair color, but her eyes were an emerald green instead of my purple-gray ones. I had my dad's eyes, though his were just grey (no one knows how I got purple eyes), but I did not have his black hair. My mother told me that when I was born, she looked into my eyes and was reminded of twilight. She said they were the color when the sun is about to disappear and the sky is not black yet, but a purple grey instead. So, she named me Misuteri, which means Twilight in Japanese. Oddly enough, our last name is Yuugure, which means 'dusk' in Japanese. So, my name is literally Twilight Dusk.

Back to my mom. Even though she was beautiful, time was catching up to her. She looked tired and worn out, but her eyes shined with joy. I once asked her how she could be so happy with the life she had. I had been eight then, and was lying in bed ready to go to sleep. She smiled and ran her hand through my hair.

"My life is good. It may not be perfect, but I'm happy, because life gave me two beautiful, amazing children. What more could I ask for?" Was what she said, rubbing my cheek with her thumb tenderly.

I heard my name being called, which brought me out of my thoughts.

"Misu?" I blinked and then cleared my throat.

"Sorry. I got lost in my thoughts. Yeah, mom, I'll go," I said, stepping up and kissing her cheek. "Be right back, momma. Love you!" You're probably wondering why I did that even though I was only going to be gone for two minutes. I've always said I love you to her whenever she's to go out of my sight. I've done that ever since I read this story of a girl whose dad died on the way to his work. Her and her dad had gotten into a fight and her last words to him before he left were, 'I hate you.' She regretted ever saying that, blaming his death on herself. In two minutes, I could lose my mom. I want her to know I love her in case something happens.

She says it back and leans against the wall as I walk off towards the store. Five minutes later, I was at the counter, paying for a gallon of two percent milk. Once I was handed my change and the milk, I took off towards my mom.

I turned the corner and was about to say something when I actually looked at the scene before me. My eyes widened and I froze. My mom was surrounded by three men, one of them having a gun. The guy with the gun said something incoherent, and my mother shook her head.

That was when she noticed me. Her eyes looked into mine and I could clearly see she was telling me to run. But I was frozen in place. I watched as the men grabbed my mother and the man with the gun said something and my mom shook her head again. I also watched as he raised the gun and shot it. It was like everything went into slow motion as I watched the bullet fly towards my mom. She looked at me and mouthed 'I love you, Misu.' Then, everything went back to normal and the bullet penetrated her chest. The men let go of her and she fell to the ground, blood pooling from her wound.

That was when my body decided to unfreeze. I dropped the milk, not even caring about it anymore. My mother didn't need it. She was dead. Dead. Gone, never to return. The realization hits me and I turn and start to run home, the scene replaying in my head. The scene would continue to replay in my head, and in my dreams, for a very long time.

[Flashback ends]

When I had gotten home, I informed my brother before walking to my room. Immediately after closing my door, I had fallen onto the floor and cried through the night and half of the day. For three more weeks after this, I'd become a zombie. My once lively routine had become robotic. I woke up, smelling bacon and eggs, and when I went downstairs, all I'd see was an empty kitchen and it would hit me.

My mother died. Right in front of my eyes. I didn't even know why. Now, I'd probably never know the reason as to why my mother was shot and killed.

My happy, carefree life had turned into fake smiles and darkness. My thoughts were focused solely on my mother and I was slowly losing myself. Upon seeing me looking dead myself too much, my brother decided that we were going to move and start over. Where did we move? Why, just my favorite place: Japan. But it didn't feel right. I'd always dreamed of spending my life in my favorite place with my mother, but that'll never happen. My dreams had become shattered and I was just an empty shell. All because of milk.


End file.
